


Apple

by Tarek_giverofcookies



Series: Good omens food fics [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Apple - Freeform, M/M, Other, South Downs Cottage, just generally mild okay ?, mildly based on a true story, mildly suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarek_giverofcookies/pseuds/Tarek_giverofcookies
Summary: Apples.(Let's earn that T rating!)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good omens food fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> So... Part of this actually happened. My poor long suffering husband.

Crunch

Crowley froze. He strained his ears and forced himself to stop breathing.

Mmnnn  
Crunch

His head whipped around toward the source of the sound. 

Slurp. 

He paused. Slurp? What the heaven made a slurp sound?

He crept into the main room of their home. There sitting on the couch that had made the arduous journey from the Bookshop sat Aziraphale. He was eating.

Held loosely immhos right hand, a book I'm his left, was the reddest juiciest apple Crowley had seen in centuries. And he knew apples. He also knew that this apple was half gone. He blinked, his eyes trying to focus. Aziraphale was not only eating the apple. He was LICKING IT.

Aziraphale seemed oblivious to Crowley's presence in the room. He continued - TONGUING - the piece of fruit. Moving from crunches and slurps to little hums of pleasure. 

Crowley stood frozen, transfixed by the steadily decreasing red skin as Aziraphale slowly ate the apple. 

Finally, a single bite remained. Aziraphale turned his head and smiled, his lips wet from his snack.

"Can I help you, dear?" He whispered, his grin growing wider as Crowley failed to respond.

Apple still in hand, he set the book down on the couch and got up slowly.

"Would you like a snack?" He added.

Crowley nodded before he even heard the whole question. Aziraphale smirked.

Then he held out his hand and placed the mostly eaten apple in Crowley's palm. 

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, then at the apple, then back at Aziraphale.

He then promptly sat in a tangle of limbs on the floor.

Aziraphale sat softly down beside him.

"Not hungry?"

Crowley muttered something under his breath.

"What was that dear?"

Crowley hissed, "I said you are going to kill me by eating a fucking apple!"

"You don't want a bite?" Aziraphale said with a laugh.

"Bastard…" Crowley muttered.

Aziraphale smiled. "Just enough of one I'm told."

Crowley groaned and started laughing, the apple core forgotten on the floor. It had served its purpose.


End file.
